


3

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Kami :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJL_And_SCL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJL_And_SCL/gifts).



"Shannon I swear if you touch one more olive on that plate you'll be missing a finger." I warned.   
"What? They're my favorite." He replied chomping away at his stolen goody.  
"I learned long ago to stay out of Kami's way when she's in the kitchen." Jared piped up from behind me.   
Shannon took a seat next to Jared at the kitchen island while I continued my work.   
The three of us had been friends for years. Shannon and I suffered through the Cameron years, then Jared and I comforted each other during Shannon's road to sobriety.   
During that time, Jared and I became quite close and began our relationship.   
We've been together for about three years, and I couldn't have asked for a better person to call mine.   
A year or so ago we finally moved in together.   
Shannon, who'd always been close with Jared, moved in about three months ago.   
We were an usual family, but a family nonetheless.   
I set the pizza in the oven and began to prepare the rest of our dinner, when Jared's phone began to vibrate and scuttle across the table.   
"Yeah?" He answered as he quickly left his seat.   
Shannon rolled his eyes.   
"Do you ever get tired of that?" He asked   
"Sometimes." I replied picking at the stem of a bunch of fake plastic grapes in our fruit bowl. "But I know why he does it. It's the sacrifices of being with an artist."  
"Kami, we need to talk about some things" he began with a slightly serious look on his face.   
I was confused but before he could begin, he was interrupted.   
"Shit." Jared returned with a frustrated look upon his face.   
"What is it?" I asked hoping that it wasn't too serious.   
"I've gotta go back to Toronto a couple weeks. Apparently there are some extra things they need me to film."  
"You just got back." I protested.   
"I know." He said coming around to cuddle me.   
He kissed the top of my head as the smell of dinner wafted through the kitchen. 

\-------------------------------  
I pushed myself away from the table as Jared and Kami cleared the dishes.   
"You cooked. We clean." My younger brother said giving her a quick kiss before sending her on her way upstairs.   
We began cleaning the dishes when Jared nudged me.   
"Did you talk to her?" He asked.   
"No." I said sounding defeated.  
"Listen Shan, I know how you feel about her. And I've already told you my thoughts on it. I'm sure she would be ok with it all, but I need you two talk about it. I'm sure she'd but up for it. It wouldn't be the first time we've done something like this. I'll talk to her tonight."  
He was right, as much as I hated to admit it.   
I loved Kami. Always had.   
The hardest thing I'd ever had to do was to tell Jay about it.   
Years ago, we'd dated the same girl in high school together and though it was different, it worked. Well, at least until we went our separate ways after graduation.   
Ever since I met Kami when Jared brought her over to my old apartment I felt something for her.   
I didn't want to. But... I couldn't help it.   
Jared, being the observant younger brother that he is, picked up on it and called me out on it.   
Of course I denied it at first, but eventually... I couldn't.   
His suggestion of starting this relationship with her and I and him was inevitable, as it had been before but...would she want to?

\----------------------------

I'd finally finished my nightly routine and crawled in to bed next Jared cuddling up to him.   
"I have something to ask you." He said lowly.   
"Ok..." I replied.   
"How do you feel about Shan?"  
I was a little confused by the question but answered anyhow.   
"Umm. Well he's sweet, funny, attractive..."  
"So you think he's attractive?" He questioned.   
"Well..." I felt stuck.   
'Yes dear, I have a school girl crush on your older brother' I thought   
"It's ok if you do."   
"Well. Yeah."  
Jared smiled.   
"Do me a favor." He said quietly. "Whatever happens in the next few days... Go with it."   
Now completely confused I laid back with my head on the pillow.   
Jared crawled over on to me.   
"You trust me?" He asked.   
"Completely."  
He kissed me softly, running his fingers down my sides while his teeth nibbled at my neck.   
My fingers trailed down his spine, aching to have him inside me.   
"Eager are we?" He asked with a smile.   
My only reply was the biting of my bottom lip.   
His muscular frame spread me wider as he slid his hardened cock in to me.   
We moaned together as his rhythm began.   
My nails dragged lightly down his back and I pulled him in for another kiss as he continued to push in to me.   
His grunts and groans matched my heavy panting breaths.   
"Oh Jared.Right there."  
He kept going making me ache inside to cum for him.   
He pulled me up to him as he sat back and made me ride him.   
"Ride it baby."  
I steadied myself and bounced up and down on his shaft until I could feel my walls closing in.   
"Mmm. I wanna cum inside you."   
"Cum with me"  
We let go together and he laid me back down on the bed with him.   
"I love you Kami"  
"I love you too Jared"  
\-----------------------------  
"Jay!" I yelled "Car's here!"  
I assumed that he and Kami had an eventful night and figured that yelling for him was safer than just walking in their room.  
He headed down the stairs with Kami not far behind.   
He pulled me off to the side for a moment.   
"Take care of her." He whispered. "And just... See where things go."  
With that he was out the door.  
Kami, having just said goodbye, was sitting on the last step wiping away tears.   
I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.   
"You want breakfast?" I asked.   
"Shannon," she said sweetly through tears "your idea of breakfast is coffee and a cigarette"  
"I can make cereal"  
That finally got a smile out of her, even if only for a moment.   
\---------------------------  
Shannon had been great the last few days that Jared had been gone.   
He helped with dinner, cleaned up after himself (a small feat in itself) and made sure I was ok. All the things Jared would've done if her were here.   
Tonight we were going to have a small fire in the pit out by the pool.   
I'd just gotten the fire going when he came out on to the patio.   
And there it was.   
That sinking feeling you get when your crush shows up somewhere when you weren't expecting them.   
What the hell?  
This was Shannon.   
Goofball, big brother Shannon.   
I ignored it.   
He sat next to me on the large outdoor cushioned couch and began to poke at the fire.   
"You ok?" He asked  
"Uh yeah..." I lied.  
\-----------------------------  
She looked beautiful.   
Shorts and hoodie. No makeup. Just perfect.   
She shifted each time I would move. And the tension was noticeable now.   
"Kami?"  
"Yeah?" She said sounding shaky.   
"I... Umm..."   
The words were right there. But I couldn't say them. Everything I wanted to say could be summed in one simple gesture.   
I hooked my finger under her chin and put my lips on hers.   
'Please kiss me back.' I thought.   
\------------------------------  
I parted my lips and let our mouths mingle.   
'Fuck! What am I doing?' I thought. 'I'm falling in love with this man'  
His body pushed mine back further and as he moaned above me I snapped back to reality and pushed him away.   
"Shan. We can't. I love Jared."  
"This feels so good Kami"  
And he was right. It felt right. Real.   
"I know. But. Please Shan. I need to talk to figure some things out."  
He sat up looking defeated. I couldn't do this. I couldn't deny my feelings for both them. I had to choose.   
\------------------------------  
I came home at the end of filming to find Kami and my older brother sitting silently on the couch.   
Kami had obviously been crying.   
"What the hell?"  
"Jared."   
Kami clung to me burying herself in to me.   
"Shannon, I thought you'd talked to her?"  
I knew how my brother felt about Kami, and in turn I knew how she felt about him.   
Shan and I had been in this situation before and what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't offer to share.   
Kami backed up for a moment.   
"What?" She asked.   
"I know how he feels Kami. And I know how you feel."   
"Jared I..."  
"It's ok baby. There a parts of you that he completes. I know that. And I'm ok with that."  
Her brow furrowed in confusion.   
Shannon walked toward us.   
"I love you Kami" he said quietly. "You can be with us...together."  
"We both love you baby. And neither of us want to be without you. Please."  
I sealed my request with a kiss.   
For a moment she stopped and ran all the scenarios through her head.   
"Ok..." She said with a smile.   
\----------------------------  
Shannon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me again.   
"Wanna try that kiss again?" He asked.   
I smiled and looked up at him as he leaned in to kiss me.   
We parted our lips and tasted each other as his fingers ran up my spine.   
We broke our kiss finally as Jared directed us up the stairs and to the bedroom.   
Jared took a seat in a chair at the corner of the room.   
"Please." He said gesturing toward the bed "Continue. I'll watch"  
Shannon had me face his brother as he undressed me and himself.   
"On the bed beautiful." He snarled from behind me.   
I got on all fours and crawled toward the head of the bed.   
"Turn around."  
I heard and followed Jared's request from behind me.   
Shannon teased my wet pussy with his hard prick while Jared began to stroke himself.   
Shannon pushed himself to the hilt and began pounding harder than I was used too. He was rougher than his brother. A change of pace literally and figuratively that I certainly didn't mind.   
I watched Jared stroke in time to Shannon's thrusts and began to moan.   
"Say his name Kami" Jared demanded.   
"Mmm. Shan..."  
I heard Shannon groan behind me as my fingers gripped the bed.   
"Tell me how he feels."   
"Oh God he feels good."   
He stood, cock still in hand and walked toward us.   
"Do you love us?" He asked as his brother's dick buried deeper in me.   
"Yes." I managed. "I love you both"  
"Good girl"  
He ran the tip of himself across my lips and I immediately began to lap at him.   
"Put him in your mouth" Shannon huffed.   
I followed my instructions and began to lick and suck at him as if I had been starved of him.   
I heard both men trying to compose themselves as they worked me in every way.   
"Mmm. Kami, baby, I'm gonna cum." I heard Shannon announce.   
"You want him to cum inside you baby?"  
"Yeah." I said releasing Jared from my mouth for a moment.   
Shannon's fingers dug in to my hips as he let go in to me.   
Jared was not far off from his brother as I swallowed his release soon after.   
\--------------------------------  
Kami laid between us after finally falling asleep.   
"I love her" Shannon said quietly.   
"I love her too" I replied.


End file.
